The Very Bad Idea
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Hermione has an experimental potion to test and Harry has a very bad idea. Draco didn't sign up for this. Post War fic. Not epilogue compliant. HP/DM.
1. Prologue

**The Very Bad Idea**

**Rated M- Based on undoubtedly salty language and possible some smut later on.**

**This will be HP/DM slash ie hot man on man luvin'**

**You don't have to like it but don't whine about it.**

**I obviously own none of this and J.k. Rowling does. **

**Ps I need a beta pm me if you're interested. **

Prologue

Harry was lounging on the sofa when Hermione arrived home from work. Harry didn't get up but simply waved vaguely in her direction as means of a hello. He had been doing a lot of lounging lately but not much else. Hermione sighed, ever since Harry and Ginny had gone their separate ways Harry had been a bit useless. It had been nearly four years since the end of the war and so far Harry had shown no interest in finding any sort of occupation. Not that he needed one for money but Hermione thought it was terribly inappropriate.

After leaving school she, Ron and Harry had all agreed to live together at Grimmauld Place. Ron had been accepted into a minor Quidditch league so was away travelling often while Hermione had received an exciting position at a wizarding research lab. Hermione and Ron had married shortly after the war but given how often Ron travelled and how very shiftless Harry seemed to be they had opted to stay at Grimmauld Place at least for the time being.

"How was your day Harry?" Hermione asked as she seated her self in an armchair across from the sofa.

"It was okay, I went for a walk, fed some pigeons, and took a nap. The usual, You?"

"Good, I met some of the participants for the Emotion Potion today. We're going to start trials next week. Malfoy is part of the group." Hermione watched Harry for a reaction and was pleased to see him abruptly pull himself up straighter and turn to look at her.

"Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?" Hermione smiled to herself.

"The very same, we've got several former Death Eaters. Most from Azkaban but Malfoy has a conditional release so he also has to comply."

Harry nodded to himself. Harry had testified on behalf of both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy during the trials. Narcissa had been given five years in Azkaban. Draco had been listed as conditional release. Condition in the sense that he had to live in a dorm under semi restrictions with other 'low threat' offenders for five years and he had to comply with any restrictions the ministry opted to set.

"Why so many former Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Well the Emotion Potion is supposed to help people deal with their feeling openly. It's believed that many Death Eaters, like Malfoy, probably have a lot of emotions they have not dealt with. We'll be pairing them and watching to see what happens."

"So. . This potion forces them to address their feelings and be completely honest?" Harry's brain was ticking. He had so many questions for Malfoy. Most of them started with why. Why didn't you tell them who I was at the Manor? Why if you hated him so much couldn't you kill Dumbledore? Why fight for Voldemort in the first place? Why? Why? Why?

But Hermione was shaking her head.

"Not exactly Harry. They have to be honest about their emotions. If they're angry about something they have to say so but not necessarily give details. It's a bit complicated. It's meant to help with therapy for people dealing with traumatic events."

"I want in. I want in and I want to be paired with Malfoy." Harry's voice was firm and he had moved so he was looking straight into Hermione's eyes. Hermione was shaking her head.

"That's a very bad idea and besides the pairings are random, it's impossible" Hermione had a bad feeling about this whole plan. She knew Harry had complicated feelings about Malfoy that she didn't always understand but she was not about to risk her integrity or her research.

"Ask your boss, Please Hermione. I'll take the potion I'll answer any questions just let me try." Harry was pleading and Hermione was struck by the fact that she hadn't seem him this earnest about anything in years. She nodded slowly.

"I'll ask Harry but he'll say no."

* * *

"Why that's Brilliant! Hermione you really have outdone yourself!" Healer Fox exclaimed excitedly. Hermione gaped.

"Sir, I'm not sure it's wise to let Harry do this. He and Malfoy have a long history, it could get ugly."

"Well that's exactly the point! Two life long rivals forced to share their inner most feelings with each other. What better way to test our work then with two people who are likely to resist with all their might! This will be an ideal trial" Hermione was taken aback by the Dumbledore like gleam in Fox's eye. He looked positively devious.

"But sir, They're too well known. We could never release the transcripts and what if rumors started?" She knew she was grasping at straws.

"You're quite right Mrs. Weasley. Only you and I will overlook their sessions. When we do release our data all identifying information will be removed. Only we will know who the subjects are."

Hermione nodded, there was nothing else to do.

* * *

A note from your friendly Neighborhood Author: I'm quite excited about this story so I hope you've enjoyed it. I am terrible about keeping up with things If I don't get encouragement. I wrote another story and haven't gotten a single review. I'm sticking my toe in the water again in hopes this will do better but PLEASE Please please please review me. Otherwise I may be crushed emotionally and never write again.

Also if you like this please read How Can I Love you If I Don't trust You and leave a review.

Thanks


	2. Preliminary Questionnaire

**Participant Questionnaire **

**The Questionnaire will set an emotional baseline that will be compared to answers given after the potions administration. All Answers given within the Questionnaire are completely private and confidential.**

**Name: **_Harry Potter _

**Going forward the above name will be withheld from all documentation. The above named participant from here forward will only be known as Participant A.**

**Please Describe a Happy moment in your memory.**

_My first time flying_

**What is something that makes you sad? Discuss**

_Thinking about all the people I lost in the war. _

**Name someone you consider a rival or enemy**

_Draco Malfoy _**Please note for the length of the study will be referred to as Participant B**

**What is your favorite Color?**

_Red_

**What is your reason for choosing to participate in the Emotion Potion Trial?**

_I need answers_

* * *

**Participant Questionnaire **

**The Questionnaire will set an emotional baseline that will be compared to answers given after the potions administration. All Answers given within the Questionnaire are completely private and confidential.**

**Name: **_Draco Malfoy _

**Going forward the above name will be withheld from all documentation. The above named participant from here forward will only be known as Participant B.**

**Please Describe a Happy moment in your memory.**

_My first Quidditch Match age 7_

**What is something that makes you sad? Discuss**

_Remembering my time at Hogwarts_

**Name someone you consider a rival or enemy**

_Harry Potter_**Please note for the length of the study will be referred to as Participant A**

**What is your favorite Color?**

_Green_

**What is your reason for choosing to participate in the Emotion Potion Trial?**

_I have no choice._

* * *

Authors Notes: Next comes the meetings! I realize this is not a lot of information to go on by any reviews would be lovely! I'm hoping to have another chapter up tonight or early tomorrow :D


	3. Session 1

**A note on text. Please remember from the last chapter Harry is Participant A and Draco is Participant B. This will remain consistent throughout the story. **

Harry was excited. Today was his first session with Malfoy. He arrived early at Hermione's building. He was surprised by how normal it seemed. From the outside it looked like a perfectly normal office building. Inside was much the same a smiling receptionist greeted him and pointed him to one of the chairs in the front lobby. The only clue this wasn't a perfectly normal muggle office was the pile of back issues of Witch Weekly and Potions Master's Almanac.

Hermione came to greet him and let him back into her office. It looked just as he'd expected it too. All four walls were lined with bookshelves and when he looked up they seemed to go on into infinity her desk was also buried in about two dozen books. She gestured for him to take a seat.

"Now Harry I just want to go over everything with you. Once you've taken the potion you're committing to the entire 8 week trial. This is the last chance you have to change your mind. Please think carefully!"

"I'm doing it Hermione. Make with the potion!" Hermione sighed and removed the potion vial from her desk.

"Now Harry, in a moment you will drink this. Then I will walk you down the hall to the meeting room. You will ask Malfoy the Questions on this sheet. You remember them this is your participant questionnaire. I know you have other questions but this week only do the questions on the sheet. The potion lasts for only one hour. Do you understand?" Hermione was looking at him with a pinched worried expression as she handed over the sheet of parchment.

"Yep got it. Drink potion, ask questions one hour. Let's do this thing!" Harry stood and moved to take the potion. Hermione looked at her watch.

"Drink" she said as soon as it reached the twelve. Harry chugged the potion down in two gulps.

"Jesus that tastes like death Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Then paused. "Oh sorry that was rude."

Hermione smiled.

"That's alright Harry just means its working. Come on lets go."

* * *

**Session 1 Transcript Participant A and B**

**Participant B: **_Oh bugger! What the hell are you doing here?_

**Participant A: **_Testing an experimental potion what's it look like_

**Participant B: **_I'm so mad right now. I really feel I've been high jacked here. _

**Participant A: **_I can imagine why. I'm exhilarated. I've been looking forward to this for weeks. _

**Long pause. Researchers suspect this is due to an attempt to resist Emotion Potion.**

**Moderator:_ Gentlemen please remember the task at hand. Discuss your participant sheets now._**

**Participant A: **_Participant B Can you please describe a Happy memory?_

**Participant B: **_No, I've not got any really. I mean I put on the sheet that it was my first Quidditch win but really that was a bit of a wash. I can't believe I just said that to you! Bloody fucking Potion!_

**Participant A: **_Oh, B I'm so sorry for you! I had no idea. I really shouldn't have done this whole thing. I feel like I'm gonna regret it._

**Participant B: **_Your pity disgusts me. I don't want it. Describe a happy memory already. _

**Participant A: **_The day I went to Diagon Alley with H- I was so happy. I knew I was leaving behind my awful life with my terrible aunt and uncle. I was so relieved and full of hope. _

_What is something that makes you sad? Discuss_

**Participant B: **_You, I look at you and all you've done and been through. I just feel sick about all the times I was cruel or ugly to you. God I really hate this potion you're turn A. _

**Participant A: **_That day on the train. In first year. I've always felt sad about it. I wonder if I had been kinder would you're life have been easier. Would you have taken the mark? I feel sad about it a lot. Describe a rival or enemy_

**Participant B: **_Well of course that's you. Ever since that bloody day on the train, there you were famous interesting handsome._

**Participant A: **_Did you say handsome? _

**Participant B: **_No I don't feel like talking about that. Answer the bloody question!_

**Participant A: **_I guess you now. Before it was him, but he's dead and somehow when I think of my rivals. I only ever think of you. You always challenged me. You never bowed down or acted like it was a big deal that I was famous. I was so desperate to prove it to you. I dunno what even just wanted to prove it._

**Long pause**

**Moderator: _Gentlemen the potion does not last forever. Please focus on your sheets. _**

**Participant A: **_Blue. It aught to be red but somehow all I see is blood._

**Participant B: **_Mine is green. Not Slytherin Green more emerald. So Why did you choose to participate. I didn't have a choice but I'm sure you did. _

**Participant A: **_I've missed talking to you._

* * *

Author's note: Please review! I need it like I need air or candy that is to say lots and lots. :-D


	4. Session 2

"I've missed talking to you"

The words had echoed in Draco's head all week. He just didn't know what to make of them. Bloody Potter was just messing with his head. He couldn't believe he had to endure this for another 7 weeks. He was not looking forward to this stupid meeting.

* * *

"But Hermione" Harry whined "I have questions."

"I realize that Harry and You'll get a chance to ask them but not this week. The trial is set up so different emotion subjects can be addressed. This week its family so all you had better talk about is family"

Hermione knew Harry would have an issue with this. She had tried to explain the way the trial worked before but Harry had been too focused on his goal. Now he was sitting in her office scowling at her.

"Just Take the Potion Harry. I promise you'll get a shot to ask your questions soon but not today." Harry shrugged grumbled and reached for the potion.

* * *

**Session 2**

**Rather than specific questions the participants have been prompted to discuss family with each other. The participants may interpret this however they choose.**

**Participant A: **_So. . . family. How is yours?_

**Participant B: **_In Azkaban and yours?_

**Participant A: **_Dunno they went into hiding before the war_

**Long Pause**

**Moderator: _ Gentlemen the intent of this study is to discuss your emotions regarding family. Please tell each other how you feel about your family present, past and future._**

**Participant B: **_Bloody twat! I feel like they got off lucky! At least they don't have to bloody sit here with Participant bloody A talking about their feelings. Embarrassing themselves!_

**Participant A: **_ You haven't said anything embarrassing yet._

**Participant B: **_but I bloody well will soon with this idiot potion messing with my mind. Whatever just tell me how you feel about your family._

**Participant A: **_Well I am really sad about my parents. I wish they hadn't died. As for my Aunt and Uncle Dursley I hate them and hope wherever they are is uncomfortably cold and damp. _

**Participant B: **_You hate them enough to wish them damp? Oh my Participant A you truly are a monster! I can't get over how bloody kind you are! Err. . .I mean noble FUCK nevermind._

**Participant A: **_The dramatically disembodied voice who runs these sessions said we should talk about past present and future. How did you feel about your family before the whole sent to prison for war crimes thing? By the way I'm being noble here and ignoring all the nice things you didn't mean to say about me._

**Participant B: **_Git. I love my parents. I had everything I ever wanted. I mean sure they were a bit cold. We're very proper people you know, have a certain standard to uphold. I was always trying to meet it. I mean sure I felt a little inadequate most of the time but I loved them so that's really what matters. And you?_

**Participant A: **_Well for most of the time when I was a kid I thought my parents died in a car crash. My aunt and uncle were always saying nasty things. I suppose I figured they must have been pretty bad but I dunno. Then when I came to Hogwarts and found out how great they had been. I've wanted nothing more than to make them proud. _

_As far as my aunt and uncle go. They were never very good to me. I tried to do my best to be a good kid. I cooked and cleaned and tried not to complain but they never loved me and I always wanted them too. _

**Long Pause**

**Moderator: _Gentleman and your feelings about future families. _**

**Participant B: **_Well I'll marry some nice pureblood and have children obviously. I mean it doesn't really matter how I feel its what I have to do._

**Participant A: **_How do you feel?_

**Participant B: **_Why would you bloody ask that? Are you trying to torture me? We were so close to getting through this fucking thing without either of us mortifying ourselves and now, now I have to tell you. . .To tell you… That I fucking hate the idea! Okay! I hate it I don't even like women but it doesn't matter I'll marry some boring empty headed bint and have boring empty headed children. The whole thing makes me so fucking angry! If it were up to me I'd shack up with some nice guy and we'd shag each other senseless for years to come. There are you happy Participant A you've bloody got me. I'm gay gay gay. Happy now?_

**Participant A: **_ Kinda yeah. I mean sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just am glad that you're gay. Relieved really I think. _

**Participant B: **_The fuck?_

**Participant A: **_Sorry gotta focus. As far as future family, for the longest time I thought I'd marry Ginny and have a couple of red haired kids._

**Participant B: **_Oh the horror!_

**Participant A: **_but I know that can't happen now. I gave it a try but I just didn't love Ginny. It makes me kinda sad because I still want the kids and the family life just maybe with a nice bloke instead. Maybe a blond._

**Participant B: **_oh._

* * *

_**Authors note. Please review Does anyone have an emotion subject they'd like to see discussed. We have six more sessions to fill but I've only decided definitively on one other debate subject. Review or PM to tell me what you'd like to see.**_


End file.
